


New Costume

by Angeltigerdragon



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Gen, Just a cute fluffy piece, M/M, Unbeta'd, Wrote in like 40 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: Happy Halloween! Just a little diddy to post based off this amazing artwork by SDS. Check it out.http://sdeeys.tumblr.com/post/178969760402/superbatbigbang-inktober-prompt-costume-swap





	New Costume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SDSlanderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/gifts).



                “Oh, bloody hell,” said Constantine.

The other two occupants in the room seemed to be in a temporary catatonic state likely caused by the interdimensional travels. Amateurs. Constantine smirked. It left quickly when he sensed something about the two frozen chaps. Not evil, but cautious. Constantine stood in front of them in his ruined incantation circle and frowned upon seeing the handsome one standing on his newly acquired monkey paw.

                “Well, that’s just dandy. Took me a mud wrestling and half-séance to aquire that beaute,” Constantine mumbled.

Again, he looked to the two men who would awaken soon.

                “Alright, ya buggers. I’ll take you to the only man not busy tonight,” he said grumpily.

8888888

Superman stared. He stared at the man across the sky from him. Seeing Constantine’s floating house was not out of the ordinary on Halloween and he knew Batman had a working relationship with the drunken Englishman, but the second Kryptonian was a surprise.

                “I’m flattered but spoken,” the other flier said smugly.

Superman was taken aback.

                “Uh,” he began.

                “Ah, shut up you! See what’ve been dealing with Superman. This git’s got some cock on him, alright, acting high and mighty since he and his better half woke up,” Constantine shouted.

Superman could smell the nicotine in the atmosphere. He glanced at the other figure on the floating house. The pale man was dressed in a black suit that gave Superman déjà vu of Batman’s aesthetic. Even had pointy ears.

                “What our guide has failed to mention is how to get us back home. Believing you have a way or know of a way,” said the other Kryptonian.

                “Yes,” Superman said, unsure. He knew Dr. Fate or even J’onn might have a better understanding of this. Some supervillains as well, like Enchantress. “First, who're you?"

The Kryptonian looked at him like it was obvious. He smirked.

                “Hernan Guerra. I’m Superman.”

88888888

Apparently Halloween took out all the magic users and paranormal agents. Which meant, Clark was stuck with an alternate version of himself (?) and a vampire Batman. On the bright side, he had access to the Batcave and Alfred’s bottomless patience with strange visitors.

Clark could not take them to his small divorcee apartment, so Bruce’s cave had to do.

Currently, he and the other were sat in the small kitchenette Bruce installed for Alfred.

                “Are we to wait hoping for a way back or do we have a way back?” Herman-no-Hernan said.

                “I have friends with these skills, but they’re busy for tonight,” Clark said.

The other Superman hummed. The other Batman has not said a word.

“Would you like something to drink?” Clark asked out loud.

“Tea,” said the Batman.

Shocked but functional, Clark got up to look for any teas. Alfred insisted on all member to cut down on caffeine so no coffee was in the kitchenette. He found some orange spice in the cabinet.

                “Orange spice okay?”

                “Yes,” came the small voice.

Clark brewed the tea and poured each of them a mug. Something to do while sitting awkwardly.

                “Was that your own design?” asked Hernan.

Clark jumped a bit. He looked at Hernan and shrugged.

                “It was the uniform my father left me,” he said.

Hernan examined him. He never picked up his mug.

                “I knew nothing of my heritage,” Hernan said. “All that information was kept from me until recently. I do think my fashion choices have not suffered.”

Clark opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

                “You could switch,” said the Batman.

They looked at each other. Hernan’s face made a Devilish look.

                8888888

A few things Bruce has yet to be surprised by; one of them is Clark’s escapades and misadventures. So, when he enters the cave by Alfred’s advice cautious he is treated to the sight of Clark in a different uniform and another man putting on Clark’s boots.

                “It does not look bad,” says a monotone voice.

Bruce looks at a man dressed like him.

                “I suppose you and him are the reason Constantine’s been calling me,” Bruce says.

The man shrugs. Bruce looks at the strange sight of Clark in all black.

                “He called again, said that he could bring you two home,” Bruce says.

                “In a few minutes,” says the monotone man. “I haven’t seen him look so silly before.”

Bruce looks over at Clark staring at himself. It is one of those nights.


End file.
